


One Time Before the End

by Indyjb



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indyjb/pseuds/Indyjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way to the Quarter Quell Peeta and Katniss decide to be friends. They go back to the same routine of sleeping in the same room to tame the nightmares. What happens when Peeta finally gets to talk through his feelings with Katniss. Katniss realizes there is something they should both experience before one or both of them die in the Quell.</p><p>****I do not own the characters they are the creation of Suzanne Collins. Please review. I appreciate all your thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmares

Peeta heard my screams, like when we were on tour he joined me in my bed and calmed me down. Guilt consumes me because I am relieved that I agreed to be friends with him this morning. If I would of have ignored him I would be alone now and still frightened from my nightmare. My mind struggles to understand why the only time I can ever really sleep is when I am in his arms. Is it because we share the same nightmares from the games or is there more? Honestly, I don't know. I have been so consumed by fear and keeping my family safe that I haven't had the chance to think of anything else. Before the first reaping I thought of only Gale. Now Snow has taken that possibility from me. If I was able to live out my life as a victor and not have to go back to the arena I still wouldn't have been able to choose Gale. I am forever tied to Peeta, not by choice, but for survival. Our “love” was the only thing that kept us alive, well it was until the announcement of the Quarter Quell. Snow is determined to kill me and Peeta has once again been dragged in to my mess. At least when I die I will no longer bring pain to those who love me.  
Why couldn't Peeta been playing out the whole fake love story as well! When we returned home he said he didn't want to forget what happened in the games, but that is all I want to do. I want to forget everything; about the reaping, the parade, the multiple tribute deaths, sweet Rue, the kisses in the cave, the mutts with the tributes eyes and the night lock berries. It never crossed my mind until on the train ride back home that Peeta meant every word he said in the cave. All I see is his broken heart when I look at him. His face is a constant reminder of the hurt I caused him and a reminder of the games. It was never my intention to hurt Peeta. I just wanted to save him since I couldn’t save Rue. Is there anything I can do to take a way his pain without making it worse? It doesn’t matter anymore because now we are on our way again to fight in the arena. All I can think of now is keeping Peeta alive again, because between Haymitch and I Peeta deserves to live the most.  
When I think of everything he has done for me I feel something that I can't explain. He has done so much for me and how did I repay him when we returned back home from the games and the tour? I completely ignore him. There were so many nights I wish I could have asked him to come over and stay with me. To have him in my bed and rest my head on his chest so I could sleep nightmare free, but I couldn’t ask that of him. Peeta has always been aware of his feelings for me. He is always so gracious towards me, although I never deserve it, and he is hurt. Hurt because of me and the act I portrayed during the games. I tell myself each night that I had to hurt him to save him.  
Peeta is staring at me noticing that I am deep in thought.  
"Would you like to talk about it?" he asks.  
I bury my head in his chest and shake my head. Peeta gently kisses my forehead and raises his hand to stroke my hair. A feeling of peace surrounds me but it this has to be torture for him. I need to stop hurting him. I sit up and stare into his eyes, "Why do you do this to yourself?"  
"Do what?" he replies looking at me with confusion in his eyes.  
I looked down not wanting to see his reaction. I somehow finally managed to get the words out. "Torture yourself like this. You don't have to come in here if…you know...if it's too hard. I don't want to hurt you any more than I already have."  
If I was going to die in the Quell and make sure Peeta lived I wanted him to attempt to try to live the rest of his life happy, if he could. I didn't want him to hurt anymore but it seems like that’s all I do to him and Gale. When we continue on to the games we will need to continue our act of star-crossed lovers. Well my act. He isn't acting. Haymitch was right. I don't deserve Peeta not in this life or any other lives I could possibly live out.  
"I know." He replied as he lifted my chin so our eyes could meet. "Katniss I know after we came back that you wanted to ignore everything that happened, but it's still true that I didn't. Though my life was on the line and I almost died, if I had to do it all over again I would. I was able to be with you even if it was for a couple of weeks. When I was lying in that cave dying I finally overcame the fear of telling you how I felt. It was unbelievable.”  
I looked at Peeta confused. He must have been more out of it than I thought in the cave. “How did it feel unbelievable when you asked me to say something and I wouldn’t respond back to your story about watching me walk home? You spilled your guts out to me and I gave you nothing in return but fake kisses.”  
Peeta smirked at me and shook his head but then stared at me with sincerity. “Katniss you did whatever you believed was right to bring us back home alive and it worked, but not all of your kisses were fake.”  
I kissed Peeta so many times in that cave how could he tell the difference?  
He stroked my cheek, “there was one kiss when you really kissed me that was not for part of the show. I couldn't of ever of asked for anything more. You could have left me to die in that cave and I would have died truly happy. When we returned it hurt knowing that you refused to believe that you shared any of the same feelings for me. Every time you looked at me you looked at me like I was broken and it was true, I was. So you avoided me and then we went into this routine of ignoring each other unless we had to display affection for the cameras.”  
How could I do this to him? I wish Crane would have let us eat those berries. My family and Gale would be almost done grieving by now. Peeta would be dead and I wouldn't be hurting him and sentencing him to death with my selfish actions. I should kick him out of the room and until we go into the arena perhaps that will stop me from continuing to do this to him.  
Peeta took his thumb and wiped away the tear that rolled down my cheek. His fingers caress the side of my face. "Katniss please don't ignore me anymore. It hurts more. Please let me finish"  
Ugh... I hate how he does that. He can determine what I am thinking and stop me before I can follow through on my decision. Why do I listen to him anyways? I never listen to anyone else. A deep sigh escapes my mouth and I look up into his hazel eyes. To signal for him to continue.  
"I was broken but I am to blame as well." He said as taking my hands in his.  
Confusion flooded my mind. Why would he think that he is to blame? I played the part of being deeply in love and he wasn't. All his feelings for me are genuine.  
"When I gave you that bread I should have brought it to you. Not throwing it across to you like some coward. I watched you for years and never worked up the courage to talk to you.”  
I started to get angry. “Peeta I couldn’t imagine what your mother would have done to you if you handed me that bread. You already got a bad beating for not feeding it to the pigs. It was smart of you to throw it.”  
“Katniss you don’t understand. When my name was called for the reaping I wasn't in shock because I was chosen to die. I was in shock because I finally had my chance to get to know you. I am sorry that sounds so selfish.”  
“Peeta.. that doesn’t make sense” Has he lost his mind. The pressure of going back to the arena must be getting to him. What was he saying? Why would he think that way?  
He continued, “All I could think of when you were walking up to the stage is that I lost my chance. I was never going to have the chance to talk to you. I truly wish the circumstances were different. I hate that you had to volunteer because Prim's name was picked. However, once we were on the way to Capitol together I made a decision. I was going to enjoy the moments with you until the end and not waste any of them. You didn’t make it easy but I didn’t care. It wasn’t until you got so angry with me during the interviews that I asked to train alone with Haymitch. It was to give you space.”  
I remembered feeling so betrayed when Haymitch told me Peeta was going to start training alone.  
“You needed to focus on the games and I was in the way distracting you with my feelings. Haymitch couldn't comprehend why I got so infuriated with him on the train when we first went to the Capitol. I told him that you needed to live and I would do anything to make sure of it. He finally gave after he realized I was making his job easier since I was so willing to die for you.”  
My head lowered shamefully. Peeta was willing to die for me from the beginning and I showed him nothing but hate. It wasn’t even until the end of the games that I tried to protect him. I don’t know what I would of done if the game makers didn’t make the announcement that two victors from the same district could win.  
“In the arena I didn't think that you would come searching for me. I knew I would slow you down being injured and didn't want you to risk your life for me, but once you found me you were so committed to risk your life to keep me alive. I couldn't understand why. I started to think that maybe you did care for me, but when we returned you ignored me and I went right back to being a coward. I should have licked my wounds and tried to be friends sooner. There has been so much time lost.”  
“I don’t understand.” Is all I could reply, but part of me was wishing he would have tried sooner too.  
“I decided today that it doesn't matter how much time I get with you or what it is comprised of. I just want to spend it with you. Any way I can. Any way you will allow it."  
“Peeta I…” What can I say? He has done so much for me. I should allow it.  
“I know I said if I had to do it all over again I would. Truly though if I had the choice I wouldn’t be able to go through with it, knowing all the pain it caused you. However, for me I every minute I spent with you was the best moments of my life. I just want to feel that way again.”  
He wants to feel the way he did in the cave again. Could I do that for him? Continue to act outside of the cameras to make him happy. At least if I pretend maybe it will throw him off to Haymitch’s and my plans to keep him alive.  
“Katniss I didn’t mean I want you to do anything you don’t want to do. I don’t want an act. This here is enough.” He laid me back down against his side placing my head on his chest and went back to stroking my hair.  
As I laid there in Peeta’s arms I started to think that when I die in the games I hope that will provide Snow with enough satisfaction that he doesn’t take Peeta too. That way Peeta can win, go back home and find someone to love him back the way he deserves. Thinking of Peeta with another makes me feel uneasy. I want him to happy, but what if Snow wants to set an example and kills both of us? Peeta will miss out on so much because I took his options away from him. He deserves so much more, but because of me his life is on the line. I need to do whatever I can for him to make it right. He only wants to spend time with me I should be more than willing to allow him that. My body started to relax as Peeta went from stroking my hair to rubbing my back.  



	2. Morning

Morning came too soon. I don’t even remember falling asleep. I lift my head to see if Peeta is awake but he is still asleep. As I nuzzle my head in his neck and take in his scent. The capitals soaps mix well with his body’s own scent. He smells of roses and bread. He always smells like bread. All the years in the bakery must have etched the smell into him. As I watch Peeta sleep I realize that I have started to stroke his hair. My body reaches out to him involuntarily at times as my mind caught up I start to pull my hand a way.   
Peeta opens his eyes a smile on his face, “Morning”  
“Morning” I replied.   
“Have any more nightmares?”   
Looking away assured I was blushing I reply “No. Thanks to you”   
As he grins at me he sincerely says, “My pleasure. So will you allow us to spend time with together until we go into the Quell?”  
“I’ll allow it.”   
He took both arms around my waist and squeezes me tightly against him. That’s when I feel a part of him prodding me in my thigh. I squirmed backwards startled.   
He started laughing, but then tried to get serious. “I’m sorry. I just woke up. I don’t have much control over my body in the morning. I didn’t mean to startle you.”  
I start to get angry. He always laughs at my innocence. I thinking about changing my mind about my promise to allow him to spend time with me, but I don’t want to ruin the time we have getting angry at mediocre idiosyncrasies. That’s when I decide I am going to show him that I am not as pure as he thinks I am. “It just surprised me. The size of it! It pressed down against most of my thigh.”   
Peeta seemed like he was in shock and for the first time he was speechless. I also am pretty sure the erection in his shorts grew longer and wider. He excused himself from the bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. I laid there in bed smirking about how exciting that was. It took everything I had not to blush or get embarrassed when I talked to him like that, but after I did I liked it.   
Then other thoughts started arising. These are the things that Peeta will miss out on if he dies in the games. Surely I can allow him to experience as many things as he can before we go into the Quell, but what do those experiences entail? He doesn’t want an act. So am I deciding that I will try to be with Peeta off screen? If so how far will I allow it to go? We have been each other’s first kiss will I allow us to have other firsts? There are so many questions floating in my head.  
Peeta said last night that he was content with just holding me while we slept, but is that true? Doesn’t he want more? Of course he does. He has always wanted to be with me. That’s why I didn’t understand why he isolated himself to his room the night we agreed to get married. We thought it was the best way to convince Snow and the other districts how much in love we really were. I wanted to go to Peeta’s room but Haymitch told me to leave him alone. Haymitch explained to me that even though it was what Peeta wanted it wasn’t the same, because he wanted it to be real. Our relationship was anything but real then, but now I can try to make it feel real to him. Don’t I owe him that? I do.   
Peeta came out the bathroom in nothing but a towel. “I didn’t really think this all the way through. Do you mind going to my room and getting me some clothes?” he asked.


	3. Bet

As I got off the bed and started towards the door I couldn’t help but notice Peeta’s chiseled torso. All those hours he forced Haymitch and me to train paid off for him as well. He seemed too perfectly sculpted to be real. I had this sudden urge to touch his chest and map out every indentation between his muscles with my fingers. He caught me staring but didn’t say anything. Probably because he knew any mention of it would embarrass me and he didn’t want me to get angry. I went to his room and picked out some clothes for him to wear for the day. We would be at the Capital in two days and Effie had each day planned out all entailed with prepping us on what to expect once we arrived.   
When I returned back to my room Peeta was sitting on my bed. The towel wrapped around his waist the slit between his legs. Now I think he is trying to make me uneasy on purpose. He is not going to succeed this time. I am going to play my own little game. As I shut the door I inform him if he wanted his clothes he is going to have to get them away from me. He jumps off the bed and reaches for the clothes that are in my right hand but I am too quick and moved them behind my back. He reaches again and barely misses his clothes as I move them in front of me. Deciding to cut straight to the chase and Peeta grabs me up in his arms.   
“I have them now”  
“No you don’t. You have me.” I giggle.   
“Still counts”  
“Does not” I shout while squirming to get out of his grasp, but his hold is firm yet gentle around me. All the commotion loosened the towel around Peeta’s waist and it dropped to the ground. I froze starting at his face. Realizing that he was naked and there was nothing to shield me from the sight of his body. His face held a cocky grin. My eyes started to involuntarily move down from his face towards his chest and when they ventured further down. As his member came into view is when Effie opened the door to my room.   
“Why I never!” she exclaimed. “This is not appropriate behavior for a victor. I expect you both in the dining car in fifteen minutes for breakfast.”  
After she closed the door all we could hear was her angrily huffing all the way down the hall. The laughs between us were uncontrollable. Until I realized I was still in his arms lifted in the air. He didn’t move me an inch during the whole ordeal, probably because I was only object between Effie’s and his naked body. As he slowly started to bring me to my feet I couldn’t look him in the eyes or look down so I turned my head to the side.   
“Here” I replied disconcertedly as I pushed his clothes into his chest. He couldn’t stop laughing as he took them from me and headed for the bathroom. I immediately went to my dresser to gather clothes realizing I didn’t want to reface him again until I had to. Ugh! He makes me so angry laughing at me like that. I decide my best bet is to leave my room and go to his room to shower. When I am half way done with my shower I hear Peeta calling my name.   
“Go away Peeta” I yell.  
“Come on Katniss. Don’t be mad at me. I couldn’t help but to laugh. You should have seen your face.”   
“Go away” I yell louder.   
“You agreed we could be friends.”  
“I don’t know any more Peeta maybe it’s not a good idea. We already got in trouble with Effie.” I felt a hollowness in the pit of my stomach when I said it. Truly it’s not what I want but the closer we get the more awkward I feel. Still, I did promise that I would try to give Peeta whatever he wanted before we went back into the arena. I called out to him, but he was no longer there. I got dressed and went to breakfast. Peeta was next to Haymitch with a melancholy expression. His eyes didn’t even come up to meet mine when I entered the dining cart.   
Haymitch seemed to be his normal hostile self. “It’s about time, sweetheart. What did you do to pretty boy here? You guys are going to have to start playing nice before you go back into the arena. How do expect to get you any sponsors acting like this!”   
“I don’t know what you’re talking about Haymitch. Peeta and I are fine maybe you did something to upset him.” I went and sat down next to Peeta on the couch and gave him a nudge with my shoulder.   
“So Peeta what are you in the dumps for? You can tell your good friend Katniss.” I placed emphasis on the word friend while giving him a wink. His head shot up and eyes grew wide while looking into mine, but never missed a beat.   
“So Haymitch I can’t believe you don’t remember what you said to me?” Peeta went on.   
“What you came in with that puppy dog sad look on your face. I didn’t cause it.” Haymitch replied.   
“No I didn’t. I was cheerful ten minutes ago until you drunkenly lashed out on me.”   
“All righty then, what did I say that hurt you so badly?” Haymitch was staring to get angry. He leaned back while he took another drink of the clear liquid he just poured into his tea cup.   
“It was to insulting to repeat out of this pretty boy mouth.” Peeta snickered.   
That was too much for Haymitch. He looked confused and his face was starting to turn red. “You know I will just take my breakfast in my room.” He stomped off while holding the bottle and his tea cup out of the dinning cart.   
Peeta was staring at me. “So you changed your mind? We can still be friends.” His eyes weary wondering if my show in the dining cart was an act.   
“Yes. I did say I would allow us to spend time together before the Quell” I smiled.   
We spent the rest of the day with Effie and Haymitch. Haymitch made us pay for the irritation we caused him earlier. We had to watch the other tributes games and take notes on their fighting styles. It was starting to get late and I feel a sleep on Peeta’s shoulder during the seventh game video. Instead of waking me to go to my room he swept me up in his arms and carried me to bed. Once he laid me down, he took off my shoes and was just finished covering me up when he started to walk away that’s when I took his hand.   
“Stay with me. You know you’re going to end up in here later anyways.”   
“I always want to be with you, but are you sure? I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable anymore and you change your mind again.”  
“I’m sure.” I let go of his hand and scooted over to make room for him. He climbed into the bed and I placed my head on his chest in the same spot I have done so many times before. I never realized before that my body fits so well next to his, like interlocking pieces of a puzzle. His hand went to start stroking my hair.   
“Is this okay?” Peeta asked with hesitation in his voice.  
“Yes it feels nice.”  
“How about when I do this” He moved his hand from my head to my back and started to rub down towards the hem of my shirt and back up.   
A sigh escaped my lips. “If I am being honest, I like that too.”   
“So can we be honest right now? If so, I want to say I am sorry.”  
“Sorry for what?”  
“Sorry that I teased you to the point that you got angry with me. It’s just the facial expressions you made. They started off curious but then you got embarrassed which lead to you getting heated and mad. I found it quite entertaining and not to mention adorable.”   
Out of all the reactions he mentioned I was caught up on one in particular. “What do you mean curious? Curious about what? I just don’t like being teased. I bet if the roles were reversed and I was the one flaunting my nakedness you would act the same way.” I shouted as I sat up on the bed.   
“I’m pretty sure I could take it.”   
What did I just say? I want to put Peeta in his place and I am pretty sure he would lose it if he saw me naked, but could I really strip down out of my clothes in front of him? It’s not like I haven’t been naked in front of anyone else before. Sure my mother, Prim and my stylist team. However, to be naked in front of Peeta and keep a straight face?   
Can I do it? Yes I have to. It is time to switch the rolls I am tired of being the pun of his jokes.   
“Are you willing to make a bet on that?” I ask.   
“Ya sure” he replied while placing both hands behind his back nonchalantly like he is entirely sure that I will not follow through.   
“What are you willing to bet?” I prodded.   
“Whatever you want, you can have”   
“Ok. I want you to do whatever I want, when I ask it, no matter what.” I hoped I could use the bet later in the games to help save Peeta’s life.   
“Sure no problem, can we lie down now I am getting quite tired.”   
He didn’t even tell me what he wanted if he won the bet. He thinks he knows me so well and that I would never go through with it. I moved from the bed and stepped a few feet away. It was one thing to do what I was doing, another to do it in close proximity. Peeta must have thought I was turning off the light because he lowered his arms and started shifting to the other side of the bed to give me room to lie next to him. He didn’t even realize that I was undressing until after I already had my pants off.   
Once he turned to my way his face went into complete shock. I couldn’t help to give a little giggle. His eyes were fixated on me and I started to feel a little apprehensive, but I was determined to make him feel uneasy instead. It wasn’t easy when the look he was giving me changed from shock to a more lustrous one. I exhaled a deep breath and grabbed the hem of my shirt and lifted it above my head. I could hear Peeta’s breathing get heavier his eyes passionately staring at me. When he finally was able to gain composure of himself he moved from laying on the bed to a sitting positon and started to speak.   
“Katniss you don’t” he started but I shushed him from continuing. I was down to my bra and underwear in the middle of the room about five feet from the bed. Without thinking though my body again betrayed me. It started to move closer towards Peeta like he was a magnetic force drawing me in. I placed my hands around the elastic of my underwear that was made of lace. I didn’t understand the need for such material it didn’t provide much coverage or why my stylist always assured that my underwear and bra matched. I led them down towards my ankles and stepped out of them. When I moved my hands to my chest towards the clasp of my bra I heard a gasp from Peeta’s mouth. Once it was unhooked I let it rest along the sides of my breasts. I wiggled my shoulders until the bra slid off my arms and onto the floor. At this moment I realized that I was only within inches of Peeta. I am pretty sure he stopped breathing. The bulge in his pants grew and was throbbing against the fabric of his shorts. I didn’t know how much longer I could stand so close to him. I didn’t feel as embarrassed as I thought I would, but I did want to run. The electricity between us was intense. His gaze on me made the area in between my legs start to heat and feel moist. This needed to end soon.   
“So did I win the bet?”   
All Peeta could do was nod his head. I was shocked on how much enjoyment I was getting out of this. I gathered up my clothes and went to the bathroom to put them back on. When I came back out Peeta was still sitting on the bed looking dazed. I turned off the light, crawled up in the bed, smiled and went to sleep.


	4. It's On

Peeta was staring at me with a sheer look of confusion and a smile on his face. It didn’t appear like he slept much.   
“Why are you staring at me like that?” oh wait! I remember. The daunting act I performed last night because I was irritated about Peeta always laughing at my innocence. As Peeta stares at me my cheeks start to turn red. Perhaps I didn’t think this through.   
Peeta started to shake his head. “I had the craziest dream last night. It beat having a nightmare but like them it is engraved in my mind and I can’t shake it off.  
Maybe I could go along with the dream, but then I remembered my leverage. “Don’t forget, you owe me whatever I want, whenever I ask.” I turned away before he could see me blush.   
His hand moved my face to position it to meet his gaze. “There is no way I will ever forget. Trust me you can have whatever you want all you have to do is ask.”  
I see how my impulsive act pleased Peeta. I never would have thought switching the roles between Peeta and I would bring me pleasure, but a part of me can’t help to think back to Gale. Even though I let him go, along with my mother and Prim after the reaping. Let them go on the train because my goodbyes were taken from me. I know I will never see them again, and the only piece I have of them are their memories. Memories I will cherish and hold on to until I die. Memories like last night and Peeta’s face this morning. If I was going to make this relationship happen what better time to start than now.   
“Peeta” I whispered.   
“Yes Katniss.”  
“I am going to try something out and I don’t want you to get all freaky on me. Just take it as is. No questions.”  
“Uh okay”  
What was I going to do?   
Why did I even say anything?   
Maybe it’s too soon. I need to stop overthinking before I freak myself out anymore. I leaned in and placed my lips on Peeta’s. All the thoughts and worries disappeared. Peeta’s lips didn’t move at first but after a second he reacted to my motions. His hands oncoming to caress my face as mine move to the hair around the back of his neck to intertwine my fingers in his hair. My tongue sweeps across the crease of his lips seeking entrance. Peeta’s mouth opens to allow our tongues to connect, but he never tries to dominate the kiss. He always let me be the one who was in control. We kiss for what seemed like hours and Peeta is the first to pull away. He places his forehead against mine, his hands around my face. His breathing is heavy but manages to say “We better get ready soon or Effie is going to come here and throw a fit.”  
My breathing matches his and for a brief moment I felt content. I didn’t want to move if only I could freeze time and just stay right here. This moment I didn’t want to ruin by thinking about Gale, the Quell, Effie’s wrath or Haymitch’s insults. Peeta was right though if we didn’t go out for breakfast soon we would pay for it later. Peeta went to his room to shower and change as I got ready in mine. We ventured to the dining cart for breakfast. s we ate Effie discussed the day’s plans. It was another day of prepping on how to present one’s self. Which is more for me than it is for Peeta, he is a natural at talking and playing nice. I took enjoyment that a smile never left Peeta’s face even when we were watching videos of past games. Luckily Haymitch didn’t come out to join us till until dinner he slept most of the day. We would have definitely been the object of his scrutiny. Later when we were done with dinner we excused ourselves to go to bed.   
“You two stop! I hope you both are going to your separate rooms.” Effie bellowed.   
“No! We are going to my room.” I don’t know where she was going with this but I didn’t like it.   
“Effie, that’s enough!” Haymitch interrupted. “The odds of either one of them returning home is.. well slim. Are you really going to try to dictate what they do until they go into the arena?”  
Effie cheeks started to match the red wig and her ensemble. She was just about to rebuttal when Haymitch gestured us to leave. Peeta took my hand and led me to my room where he sat up on the bed appearing a restless. I was annoyed that Effie was trying to be all high and mighty on us but once I placed my eyes on Peeta my thoughts changed course. We were alone again and he is wondering what I will allow next. This morning my intention was only for Peeta but I can admit now that I let go of my inhabitation.   
What harm will it do if we continue on? As I approached him his eyes never left me. His hands at his sides moved to my waist as I got closer. My hands parted his hair with my fingers as I leaned down to kiss his forehead, then his nose and lastly his lips. Peeta returned my kiss with a different desire than this morning. He quickly and forcefully grabbed my thighs to lift me on top of him. One hands clasped to the back of my neck the other along my back, forcing me closer to him. I can feel his arousal in between my legs. My body defies me as it starts to involuntarily rock back and forth along his length. A moan escapes Peeta’s mouth. Even though I am doing this for him I realize that sound created a sensation in me that shook throughout my whole body.   
“Kaa..ti…nissss mmmhhhhmmm” Peeta barely manages to get out. His breath heavy, “I will not be able to stop if we continue anymore.”  
“Don’t stop” I whispered in his ear.  
Another moan released from his lips, but all was halted. He pressed his hands on my shoulders to create space between us. His eyes searching mine for answers. “Why are you doing this?”  
“Isn’t this what you want?” Isn’t it? Maybe I misjudged Peeta’s feelings.   
“Yes oh yes, but I want it to be real and I there are times you have been acting and others when you are not. I want to make sure you want this too. You can’t do it just for me.”  
He knows me too well. “Don’t you want to experience as much as you can before the Quell? You may not have another chance.”  
“I know what my chances are Katniss, but you don’t need to do this for me.”  
“Maybe it’s not just for you. Snow wants me dead. The odds of me leaving the arena are less than the other victors. I don’t want to die without experiencing this.” I moved my hips against his.   
“I don’t know what would of happened between us if we didn’t have to go back to the arena. Our circumstances may not be ideal but the need is real. I want you Peeta and I want you now.”  
I leaned forward and kissed Peeta hoping that with my lips I could convince him this was real. He responded with intense passion, dominating the kiss, placing a gentle bite on my lower lip and interlocking his tongue with mine. This time I broke away from his lips and leaned back. Peeta was puzzled thinking I might have changed my mind. Those thoughts vanished as I grabbed my shirt and lifted it above my head letting it fall to the floor. His hands moved instantly to remove the clasp of my bra as he places kisses on my neck. His kisses are soft; his tongue lingers from my neck towards my right breast. The sensation of his tongue drawling circles around my nipples and his hand caressing my breast brings heat to my center. A moan releases from my mouth urging Peeta to continue. A que to give my left breast attention it was lacking. My hips start to rub against him with each rub I can feel him grow longer and harder. I forcefully try to tear Peeta’s shirt off of him, removing it. His skin on mine tingles against my nipples. I need to feel more of our skin touch. Hastily, I stand up and remove my pants and gestured for Peeta to do the same. I leave on my lace underwear and go back to my position on top of him. I am surprised how fewer clothes manage to make him feel harder and longer between my legs. My movements make Peeta moan. He places his hands on my waist and lifts me using his good leg to reposition us to where he is above me. He leans down and continues to kiss me passionately. As his fingers move toward my thighs, I feel him caress from the inside of my thigh to the swelling wet spot in between my legs. It starts to throb and become wetter the closer his fingers approach. The pressure inside me needs relief that only he can release.   
I nod when he says my name for permission to continue. His hands move to my underwear removing them, his finger slides up and down my slit before pressing forward. Another moan radiates from me. Peeta kisses me as his finger slides inside me. I return his kisses savoring each one. I can’t get enough of him and the pleasure he is bringing me. He continues to slowly slide his finger in and out of me. His pace even and all I can think of is that I want more. More of him inside me, if his fingers feels this enticing I can only imagine how good he will feel inside me. I tug at his boxers pulling them of him grabbing his ass after they fall to the floor. He presses his long hard member against my thigh. I want to touch it so I raise my hand to stroke it. Peeta’s whips his head back his eyes wild with passion. A sound close to a roar or a grunt comes out from his chest. I start to squeeze as I rub him from base to tip.   
He seeks my eyes, his expression intense but sincere. “Katniss I love you. You don’t have to say anything in response. I just want to tell you. You bring me so much pleasure by just letting me be with you.”   
I start to think of how I will never deserve this boy, but I don’t want to think of what Peeta said I just want him inside me. I spread my legs to each side and use my hand to guide him towards my center. He presses forward, the tip glides through my wet center. He hesitates and enters slowly. My hands move to his rear pressing on him to go deeper. He knows that we shouldn’t rush this that I will need time to adjust. He is always so gentle. He continues to press through until I can take all of him. Once all of him has penetrated me he increases the speed of his movements. His mouth never leaves mine, kissing me through. Our bodies are in sync. Peeta continues to thrust into me slow and hard using his hand behind my head to bring me closer each time he presses all of himself inside me. My breath speeds up, the discomfort is gone, and I with each plunge I want him to press deeper and harder into me. I lift and spread my legs to take more of him as he increases his pace. My center is heated and moist allowing him to move inside me, but the pressure is intense and I need release. My hand moves to my swollen clit it helps to release some of the tension and increases my pleasure. The gesture entices Peeta his mouth moves from my lips to my swollen enlarged breasts. He continues to increases the speed of his thrusts. He is rock hard and the sensation he causes in-between my legs starts to radiate throughout my whole body. I feel my body start to shake and the ripple effect as I orgasm. My whole body is on fire from the desire that Peeta has brought to me. Peeta starts to say my name as he releases inside of me. His arms are wrapped around me as our bodies start to convulse on top of each other until we ride out the end of our orgasms.


End file.
